Oswald Moore
Oswald Moore (b, 10th of March 2002), also known by many as 'The Dreamweaver of Manhattan' Is a mutant that resides within Manhattan, New York, who possesses power over dreams and illusion as well as sleep. Characteristics Appearance Oswald is a tall and skinny boy with white skin, messy blonde hair and silver eyes, which glow a golden color while detecting dreams. It has also been observed that his irises change to a golden shade while he is within his own or someone else's dream. More often than not bags appear under Oswald's eyes, hinting toward his chronic tiredness. Oswald wears a white buttoned up short-sleeved shirt with a collar and black jeans with black boots. Around his neck is a chain with two keys attached, which he usually keeps hidden underneath his shirt. Personality Oswald constantly wears a nonchalant facial expression, and has a calm and friendly nature to match with it. He has shown himself to be both noble and extremely selfless toward other people even if this selflessness comes at his own expense. However, in recent times Oswald has preferred solitude over company, and he quietly suppresses years worth of sorrow. If a person can make friends with Oswald, he might just be able to break down his anti-social barrier and open up about his troubles at last. Powers and Abilities Detection of Dreams A self-explanatory ability, Oswald can sense and detect dreams around him, and or when a person is starting to dream. Control and Entry of dreams Oswald is able to create and alter dreams, and can even mentally enter them if his target is asleep, he is also able to 'glance' into someone's dreams without having to enter. this can be done through contact with the person, usually with their head, he appears to be able to 'check-in' to his parents dreams without needing contact or the dreamworld, though this could be because of a connection or bond between the three. He seems to also be capable of traversing through the dreams of others while asleep himself. Illusions/dream copies An ability that developed while Oswald's powers grew, it has a connection to Oswald's dream manipulation, however it is less extreme than the former. He is able to create illusions as well as copies of people and objects Sleep Inducement A power that developed in the present day, to Oswald's dismay, he is capable of putting people to sleep. Oswald has a fear of using this power, because he is afraid he might put another person into a state of comatose, despite this not being the cause of his parent's unconsciousness in the first place. Oswald has found this power to be rather unstable, as it sometimes seems to 'act on it's own' Nightmares Contrary to popular belief, Oswald can also create nightmares and subject unsuspecting victims to them. It is unclear if this ability was present when his powers awoke, or if he developed this later. Otherwise, Oswald has never actually used this power, and cannot bring himself to do it, finding the act of inducing nightmares in others to be cruel as well as an act of torture. Weaknesses Nightmares Oswald struggles with handling nightmares, even the ones he creates himself, and can be weakened or harmed by them if they are dangerous enough. Tiredness/Exhaustion curiously, Oswald tends to be in a near constant state of chronic tiredness, and tends to tire out fairly quickly because of his powers. He can usually be found drinking unearthly amounts of coffee on a timely basis just to stay awake as well as trying other methods of staying awake. should he fall asleep he does so for quite an unnaturally long time if left undisturbed. Biography Early life (2002 - 2011) Oswald was born to Evelyn and David Moore in early 2002. Oswald's childhood was relatively normal for the first five years, until, for whatever reason, his parents began to argue and fight with each-other, and eventually, this became the norm. these arguments began to take a toll on Oswald, who witnessed a large amount of the conflict, and he lapsed into a depressive state for the next several years. Power Awakening (2011) In around 2011, the family troubles escalated and merely a day before his 9th birthday, Oswald's parents were threatening divorce toward each-other. Oswald promptly isolated himself from them as the situation intensified and cried himself to sleep later that night, however, over an hour later, Oswald mysteriously 'woke up' from his sleep. At first he assumed that he had simply been woken up by something, but after several strange occurrences, he became aware that he was still asleep, and progressively discovered that he could control and change things in this dream. Oswald had created his first dream, which played out like a normal day, however his parent's arguments were muted. Later in the dream Oswald went to school, however, his ailing grades were excellent instead, people hung out with him throughout the day, and students he hated were expelled. in his final moments of the dream he borrowed a tome from the school library, before waking up in the morning to his parents arguing, unsurprisingly. But, Oswald noticed something disturbing, the tome he borrowed from the library had followed him back into reality, but it was completely blank. Experiments and Discoveries (2011-2012) Oswald would soon make good use of this book, when he began to experiment on his dreams, noting them down within the book. for several nights he experimented, he discovered new things, such as an ability to suppress nightmares, and even alter them. He would stop after the 15th night when he accidentally 'broke out' of his dream and entered a strange dreamlike plane of existence where he seemed to had 'left' his body,'. after a while of walking around the neighborhood, which seemed to go unheard and unnoticed by passerby's. He returned to his dream eventually, becoming too creeped out by the experience. Oswald didn't exactly know what to make of these experiences, and eventually passed it off as merely being an extensive recurring dream. however, later in the year something caused Oswald to think differently of it, it was a school day, his friend had passed out for seemingly no reason. Oswald caught his friend before he hit the ground, but his hand came into contact with his friend's head and suddenly he was in another place with his friend, who was now 'awake'. it didn't take long for Oswald to realize what had happened, and he only remained in the dream for a brief moment before his friend was pulled away from him by a teacher who took him elsewhere, severing the connection. Frightened by this, Oswald snuck out and left school, returning home early that day, and after reflecting over the scenario, he got an idea. Over the course of a few months, Evelyn and David's arguments and fights died down, and the idea of divorce died off altogether, they were finally a happy family again. In truth, Oswald had put his newfound powers to good use, entering the dreams of both his parents while they slept each night and giving them the same dream, of a reality where they got along, and their child, Oswald, was happier due to the lack of arguments, a reality where their family was actually calm and happy for once, Oswald would note these things into the book. Time passed, Oswalds powers developed from use, and eventually he developed the ability to create illusions, and overall: his life began to get better. The 'Eternal' Sleep of Evelyn and David (2012) However, this only lasted a year, on Oswald's 10th birthday, he awakened to something strange, his parents weren't up at all, the house was quiet. worried, Oswald went into their room to check on them, only to find them asleep, he tried to wake them up and was distressed to find that they wouldn't wake up at all. As it turns out, their dreams of a better life and happy family became so real for them that they unconciously forgot that they were asleep, and thus became trapped without even realising it, without realising they left the real Oswald behind. For a whole week Oswald made desperate attempts to enter their dreams and wake them up, amongst other attempts, and each of them failed to wake them, and he was left devastated. As a result, Oswald took it upon himself to be a caretaker for his comatose parents, and he used his power over illusion to create 'copies' of them, these copies were merely copies in appearance and more-or-less puppets he could use to help make money to maintain the house and prevent them from being evicted through their jobs, while also creating the facade that nothing had happened to Oswald's parents. For a long time he struggled with this but eventually he became more efficient as his illusionary abilities improved and time went on, to the public eye, business was usual in the Moore family. The Dreamweaver of Manhattan 2013 - 2016 Life went on for Oswald, who struggled to balance school, caretaking and trickery for the next few years. Over time, he seemed to start ignoring his sorrows over his parent's long sleep and learned to 'cope' with the situation, but he mourned his losses from time to time. during these years he dropped out of school and decided to 'self teach' to get by instead. This lifestyle essentially alienated him from his friends as well. Between 2014 and 2016, for unspecified reasons, Oswald decided to put his powers to good use in his free-time, entering the dreams of those across Manhattan who were suffering in life and manipulating their dreams to help pull them out of their dark times and bring them hope, and sometimes to act as a sort of therapist. talk of the strange being who visits people's dreams lead people to refer to Oswald as 'The Dreamweaver of Manhattan', as they didn't know who he was, because he never revealed his name. However, this caused him to attract attention when he was out in public, as people began to recognize him as the person that visited them in these dreams. one day he found himself overwhelmed by a large group of complete strangers who swarmed him and tried to thank him for his deeds, seemingly believing it truly was him that helped them. so overwhelmed was Oswald that a new ability awoke within him, and the whole crowd suddenly passed out. To Oswald's shock and horror, he had ironically developed the rather unstable power over sleep, and his efforts of helping others decreased. Present day In present day 2017, Oswald still lives in Manhattan, in the same home and in the same role as caretaker for his dormant parents while upholding the same routine and illusions. He avoids people in public, afraid that he will attract attention to himself again, and is thus quite unknown to the people. He seems to be aware of SHIELD and his existence remains unknown to them too, for now. Word still travels around Manhattan about the famed 'Dreamweaver of Manhattan' who still visits people in their sleep to help them, but not as much as he did previously. Meanwhile, Oswald watches over his parent's shared dream, and helps them to live in their new reality that they've become trapped in and accepted, continuing to make them unaware that they are dreaming in the first place while he tries to find a way to reawaken them. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme